Semiconductor processing often involves the deposition of films or layers over or on a semiconductor substrate surface which may or may not have other layers already formed thereon. In typical circuitry fabrication, portions of an outer layer are masked, typically using photoresist, to provide a desired pattern over the outer layer. An underlying layer is then removed by chemical etching through the mask opening, with the mask covering and protecting other areas from the etching. Often it is desirable to etch an outer layer or layers selectively relative to an underlying layer. Accordingly, materials on the substrate, etch chemistry and conditions are continually being developed and improved to achieve a manner by which the desired layer(s) can be etched while stopping and substantially not etching an underlying layer.
Another concern is selectivity in the etch relative to the typical overlying photoresist masking layer used to form the pattern in underlying layers. For example, certain etching chemistries utilized to etch underlying layers can provide less than desired selectivity to the photoresist layer itself. In some instances, the removal rate of the photoresist can be so great as to require undesired thicker layers of photoresist to assure that the mask pattern formed in the photoresist remains for the complete etch of the underlying layer(s). In other instances, reduced or less than desired selectivity in using certain etching chemistries can cause a reduction in the anisotropy of the etch or otherwise rounding and widening of the pattern openings themselves. This can result in less than a desired accurate transfer of the mask pattern to the underlying layer(s). Accordingly, there is a continuing effort to improve etching chemistries that increase selectivity to photoresist in the etching of underlying layers, particularly where the underlying layers include silicon nitride.
Although the invention was particularly motivated from this perspective, it is in no way so limited, with the invention being limited only by the accompanying claims as literally worded and as interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.